


The Cat Headphones

by despairinq



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, My obsession with Souyo has finally manifested into me making an account here, Very creative title I know, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despairinq/pseuds/despairinq
Summary: A short writing about Yu giving a gift to Yosuke or something blahblah you already read the title I guess
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	The Cat Headphones

Yosuke was sprawled out across the couch. Nothing good was on TV, so he decided to channel surf. Before he got fully invested in some odd, poorly-acted infomercial, he heard shuffling coming from the bedroom.  
“Everything good in there, partner?” He called out.  
“Yeah, I’m good. Give me a second”. Despite Yu being the most stoic man Yosuke has ever known, he could practically hear Yu smiling.  
A short while later, Yu emerged from the room with a medium-sized box in his hands. He had a big, dorky grin plastered across his face as he handed his boyfriend the box.  
“So uh, what is this?” Yosuke asked him. His birthday was months ago, same with their anniversary. Why was Yu giving him something?  
“Open it”.  
“Alright alright...What’ve you got in store for me this time?”  
What Yosuke found in the box was NOT what he was expecting.  
A pair of orange headphones complete with a set of cat ears. They were...rather cute. But no way was he going to admit that.  
“Wh-When the hell did you get these?!”  
“Two months ago, I think? I even got them in your color. Check it out, they light up!”  
Yu reached over and pressed a button on the left side. The ears started to glow orange.  
“T-They glow, too?! No way in hell am I wearing these things!” Yosuke facepalmed. He tried to hide his smile with his hand.  
Yosuke decided to humor his partner. He put the headphones on his head. He saw Yu’s face light up at the sight. He pulled his phone out of his pocket...  
“Hey, no photos!” Yosuke tried to protest, his face growing red.  
“Oh alright...” Yu let out a defeated sigh. “Suppose I’ll just take a video then. And send it to Chie, Yukiko, maybe Ted-“  
“Okay! Okay! You win! But only ONE photo, got it?”  
“Got it”.  
Yu’s lock screen has been Yosuke sitting on the couch with a glowing pair of orange cat headphones on, all embarrassed. Every time he has a bad day, he turns on his phone and feels a lot better. As much as Yosuke hates to admit it, he really likes them, and tends to wear them around the house while doing work or chores. And Yu has definitely taken some candid photos of him vacuuming the living room with them on.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic awhile ago, and it’s the first one I’ve decided to make public (and maybe the last depending lmao)  
> Thanks for reading! Or skimming to the end, I don’t really know.  
> I’m just gonna go...cry now.


End file.
